Naydin Kun'jitsai Martial Arts
The traditional umbrella term for the traditional school of weapon combat used by Naydin warriors, Kun’jitsai focuses on the use of bladed weapons, from swords to knuckle blades, that the Naydin use in melee and ritual combat. Regardless of the weapon or the size, Naydins trained in Kun’jitsai focus on closing in with an enemy to utilize their choice of/possession of weapon(s). The style focuses on close quarter combat that is defined by strikes and slashes, rather than thrusts or penetration. The endurance in this style is also very important, as it is meant to wear an opponent down and leave the target open for counter-attacks. Basic Kun’jitsai maneuvers grant practitioners +1D to their specialized skill checks when facing an opponent without the equal specialization or another melee combat styled martial art specialization. Basic Maneuvers These basic maneuvers are required to learn prior to learning any of the advanced techniques of Kun’jitsai. Technique: Smash Description: The character can make a strong, powerful attack, usually performed by swinging downward with the weapon. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may deliver an attack at a +1D+2 to damage. Technique: Parry Description: The character is trained to parry an opponent’s melee or brawling attack with a melee weapon. Difficulty: Moderate or opponent’s attack roll Effect: If the character makes a successful roll, they have blocked a Brawling or Melee weapon attack with their own melee weapon. Technique: Slash Description: The character can make a powerful blow with an axe, sword or similar weapon. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may deliver an attack at a +1D to damage. Technique: Thrust Description: This technique is a cross between a Jab and a Slash; it combines the former's speed with the latter's power. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may deliver an attack with such speed that he may make one other melee attack this round without incurring the multiple action penalty. Advanced Maneuvers Technique: Backflip Description: The character is trained to flip backwards to avoid a hit or fall. Difficulty: Easy Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may add +2D to his next climbing/jumping or dodge roll. This maneuver does not count towards calculating the multiple action penalty. This will affect the range of the character towards their target. Technique: Block and Counter Description: The character is trained to block an attack and retaliate with a counter-attack. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: A successful block that beats the opposing roll by 10 or more points gives the person an automatic attack of opportunity, which is a free action within a combat round. Technique: Crescent Attack Description: The character is trained to attack multiple enemies at close range. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: When surrounded at close range, the character is trained to use this technique to eliminate nearby threats. If the character's skill roll is successful, he may attack up to 3 enemies within arm's reach using the martial arts skill roll as his attack roll for each opponent (no multiple action penalty). Technique: Disarm Description: The character skillfully strikes her opponent's weapon, hand or arm, not to cause damage, but to knock the weapon out of her opponent's grasp. Alternately, she may use an entangling weapon such as a chain to wrap around her foe's weapon and pull it away. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: If the character's attack is successful (and is not parried or dodged) and if the skill roll meets the required difficulty number, the target character is disarmed. Technique: Dazing Blow Description: The character is trained to use a weapon to do only Stun damage. With a blunt weapon, he hits less forcefully; with an edged weapon, he uses the "flat" of the blade. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may use his melee weapon to cause Strength+1D stun damage. Technique: Dual Attack Description: The character is trained to effectively use paired weapons (e.g., tonfas, nunchukas, sai, butterfly swords, two short swords, long sword/short sword). Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may make two damage checks against his opponent. The character also gains a +1D bonus when parrying. Technique: Double Sweep Description: The character can follow a sweep using a melee weapon with a foot sweep. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, she uses her weapon to deflect her opponent’s weapon while also causing the opponent to become off balance. She then attempts to knock the opponent down using a foot sweep. That opponent remains prone for the remainder of the round, and any of his or her combat rolls are -1D. Technique: Feint Description: The character is trained to move in a way that draws an enemy into defending against an attack while the character quickly changes to a different attack. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: By making a successful skill check, a character may draw an opponent off balance or deceive them, leaving them open to a different, quick attack. The opponent may attempt to see through the feint with a melee combat roll, beating the character’s roll. Failure means that the opponent suffers -1D penalty to their melee combat roll to parry the character’s next attack. Technique: Jab Description: The character is trained to make a quick, light strike with a weapon, used more to test an opponent's skill and defenses than to injure him. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, he may deliver an attack at a -1D to damage with such speed that he may make one other melee attack this round without incurring the multiple action penalty. Technique: Master Strike Description: A character is trained to strike and parry with a weapon simultaneously. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: A character may use Master Strike after making a free, Difficult Perception check to anticipate an opponent’s attack with a melee weapon. By anticipating the attack, the character may make a skill roll which can double as an attack/parry. If the character’s attack roll beats the opposition by +10 points, along with the difficulty, they have moved past the attack with their parry and the roll counts as an attack its’ self. The attack does +1D additional damage. Technique: Quick Draw Description: A character is trained to draw a weapon quickly and strike with it. Difficulty: Very Difficult Effect: The character may draw their weapon and attack in one single move, without multi-action penalties when a successful skill check is made. Technique: Riposte Description: This technique, most commonly performed with blades, is a rapid strike following a block. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: A character may only use a Riposte in the action after he has made a successful parry. If the character makes the required skill roll, he may add the number of points his parry beat the last attack to his melee combat roll. Technique: Stop Short Description: The character is trained to stomp or leap at an opponent with the weapon at hand and then stop suddenly. Difficulty: Difficult Effect: If successful, the character moves, similar to a Feint, but keeps their weapon from actually striking an opponent. This gives the character a +1D to their Intimidation skill checks when successful. Technique: Sweep Description: The character is trained to use a staff or flexible weapon to knock or yank the legs out from under his opponent. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: In addition to any damage taken, the opponent suffers a knockdown and must remain prone for the remainder of the round. Technique: Weapon Juggle Description: The character is trained to move his weapon from one hand to another with ease. Difficulty: Moderate Effect: The character, after making the skill roll, may move his weapon quickly from one hand to another before the opponent has time to adjust his defense. Against a non-Force-sensitive opponent, the character gains +2D to his next attack skill roll. Technique: Weapon Steal Description: The character is trained to disarm and take control of a weapon in the opponent's grasp. Difficulty: Very Difficult, plus an opposed Strength roll. Effect: If the character makes the required skill roll, and overcomes his opponent's Strength roll, he may steal an opponent's weapon from them for his own use. Category:Martial Arts